1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a terminal for providing a route in a navigation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and terminal for providing a route in a navigation system using a satellite image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A car navigation terminal informs the driver of current location information and provides an optimal route from a current location to a desired destination. The terminal also guides the driver according to the optimal route and provides the driver with a variety of information beneficial for driving. One method for effectively providing information about a route includes the displaying of a digital map and informing of a current location on the road using the map.
Meanwhile, an Internet portal server, such as Google, Yahoo and the like, has actively provided a map service based on satellite images. Use of such satellite images enables checking of surroundings or roads, which are not displayed on a conventional two-dimensional map.
As a result, navigation guidance has recently been enhanced with a sense of reality by using these satellite images, which are received from a satellite and are substantially the same as real pictures.
However, in order to display a satellite image on a screen, a navigation terminal must download a satellite image corresponding to a current location from a server via a communication network. In this case, a period of time is required to download a satellite image from the server. Therefore, when a car moves at a high speed, it is difficult to display a satellite image corresponding to a current location on a screen in real time. Even in a case in which the car moves at a low speed, if a period of time is not enough to download a satellite image, it is not possible to display a satellite image in real time and it is difficult to provide a user with accurate guidance information.
That is, a navigation terminal requests a server for a satellite image corresponding to the current location of the navigation terminal in order to receive satellite information. Then, when the current location of the navigation terminal changes, the navigation terminal again requests the server for a satellite image for the changed location. Therefore, it is difficult to display the satellite image in real time.
Therefore, a need exists for a navigation terminal and method for providing a navigation route capable of displaying a satellite image corresponding to a current location in real time.